


What Happens in the Dark

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, No Threesome, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Hotch and Morgan have to share a room and when Morgan thinks he’s asleep, he has a late night visitor
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	What Happens in the Dark

What Happens in the Dark

On any other night, sleep was an impossible task. After doing what he did for a living, getting inside some of the sickest minds in the world, then tracking them to the ends of the earth, seeing the bloodshed, the broken families, sleep didn’t come easily. He had to wind down with a few drinks, a hot shower as if he could wash it all down the drain, then occupy his mind with something happier, some comedy tv show maybe, or a fantasy book he liked to indulge in sometimes, then it took at least an hour to actually fall asleep. 

Hotch spent years developing this regimen and for the most part it helped. Sometimes his dreams turned into nightmares and he’d wake up in a cold sweat, thinking he’s still back at work, around all that madness. Then he’d have to have a few more drinks to fall back asleep.

Most of the time he didn’t have to share a room with anyone so he didn’t have to explain his nighttime regimen, he was the team leader and somehow that was privileged, but this time was different, he was rooming with Morgan because they’d been short a hotel room. Morgan was the easiest out of all of them, he was low maintenance, quiet, and clean. Of course he never roomed with JJ or Prentiss because that would be inappropriate, Rossi always paid for his own room, which ended up being a bit pricier than the BAU could budget, and Reid...well, he’d always roomed with Morgan. Now since they had to share, Reid was with Rossi and he got booked with Morgan. 

The entire time he was going through all those steps he needed to take, Morgan had been watching him like a hawk. First the drinks, which he kindly shared because the senior field agent looked like he might need it as much as he did. Then he couldn’t take as long or hot of a shower as he always did because Morgan also needed one. He felt shellfish taking that extra ten minutes to dry off, he couldn’t let the water run cold. While Morgan was showering, singing some new age rap song he had no idea what the name of it was called, he tried to settle down with the tv but the only thing on was the news and he was all over it, talking about the case. He ended up tossing the remote to Morgan who settled on some reply of the basketball game from two days ago. 

Sharing a room with someone was unnerving. 

When they both finally settled down for sleep, Hotch was still worked up. Too much adrenaline, too little sleep, not enough time to relax on his own. He laid awake most of the night, staring at the ceiling, he counted all the little swirls he could see from only the light shining in through a crack in the curtains. He stared at the analog clock for over an hour, watching the number flash every few seconds. Morgan wasn’t asleep, Hotch knew for sure because he always snored a little bit, even dozing off on the jet, but this time, nothing. Maybe Morgan thought he was asleep, because after another half hour, Hotch could hear the breathy sounds of him touching himself. He wasn’t loud, by any means, but those sounds couldn’t be quiet no matter how soft they sounded, they were deep and desperate and unmistakable. 

It was only natural to use whatever down time they had to take care of their needs. Those needs didn’t just include sleeping and eating and coffee. No, it included every other need, along with sexual gratification. It wasn’t like Morgan would go out after a case like that and find some company, it was too late and it wouldn’t feel right, so he had to find other means. Doing it himself seemed the right way to go, only Hotch assumed if he needed to take care of that, it would have been in the shower. But again, he couldn’t fault him, Morgan probably thought he was asleep, lost to the world and wouldn’t hear all those sounds. 

After about ten minutes of those sounds, Hotch couldn’t ignore the way his body reacted. He too had that need, but hadn’t wanted to take care of it until they got home, but now...now he didn’t have any control. With every sound, every deep, breathless sound, Hotch hardened in his pajama pants. He shifted, just a slight tilt of his hips until his groin was pushed into the sheets below, he hoped it would help make it go away before it became a big problem. If Morgan heard him move, he didn’t react, those sounds never stopped, not like he’d been caught. 

It was unbearable. It had been a long time since he was in the same room while someone touched themselves like that. It sounded like he was having the best sex of his entire life...only he was alone, doing it to himself. Hotch could hear the shift of the sheets as his hips moved up, he knew that’s what it was because that groan got a little bit deeper. Hotch could hear the wet slide of his hand against his cock, which means he had lubricant of some sort, either he brought it with the intent to use it or he used saliva, either would do. Everything seemed to be in hi-definition, surrounding him on all sides, even when he pushed his face into the pillow. It was echoing. 

Then all noises stopped. Morgan settled on the bed, no longer moving, no more slick sounds of skin meeting skin, just shallow breathing. Hotch knew he wasn’t done, there was no way he was done, but something had changed. It felt like when he breathed, it multiplied by the sounds of nothing. Hotch tried hard to keep his breathing even, to act like he was still asleep, waiting for him to talk or start up again. And for a moment there was nothing, until he heard the little beeping sound of their door being unlocked. Someone wasn’t breaking in, they had a key, which is why he didn’t bolt up and grab for his gun right next to his bed on the side table. There was a little slash of light from the hallway, it illuminated the room and he saw it, even with his eyes closed, then the door was shut, and whoever it was, was now inside with them. 

“Finally.”

Hitched tensed at Morgan’s voice, almost turning to his back to get a better listening point. Morgan had given someone his key card, he’d made a plan to meet someone, even when they were sharing a room. It was risky, but maybe that was part of the fun. 

“Come here, pretty boy.” Derek growled. 

It wasn’t just anyone, but Spencer Reid. Hotch was surprised, but he wasn’t. He’d always known Reid and Morgan had a thing, it was hard to miss, even if he wasn’t a profiler. They always wanted to be together, always wanted to share rooms, those long, lingering looks, the protectiveness, the jealousy when it was brought up. They’d been on the down low for years. What surprised him was them being so risqué, knowing he was in there. It didn’t seem to bother them because Reid was inching closer to the bed, shuffling his feet. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Spence whispered. “What if he’s a light sleeper?”

“We have to, I need you so bad.” 

Hotch squeezed his eyes closed. This was going to be torture. It was one thing to listen to Morgan get himself off, but now he had to listen to them having sex? He wouldn’t be able to control himself for all of it, maybe not even half of it. His body was already responding and even if he didn’t relieve himself manually, it might happen anyway. He was pent up, probably more so than Morgan and Reid. It had been a long time for him, and he was needing it, badly. 

“If he wakes up…” Spencer trailed off.

The bed creaked and Hotch could almost see Reid, dainty Reid, climbing up and settling down against Morgan. The contrast alone was shockingly beautiful.

“He won’t, baby. Come on now, give me some lovin.” 

The sounds of kissing filled the temporary void. Their voices changed from words to some incoherent sounds. Low moans, sharp gasps, deep growls. He knew who was who without being able to look. Morgan was the alpha male, Reid the submissive. Even in their everyday work life. Morgan took control of everything, it would make sense that he would control Reid too, even when it was consensual. 

The bed creaked again, those soft moans echoing in his ears, the wet sounds of kissing. They were moving together, their bodies grinding against whatever was in reach. Their hands would be gripping hot, almost feverish skin, hair falling in Reid’s eyes, Morgan’s large hands on Reid’s face as they kissed, guiding him. 

Hotch turned his face into the pillow just in time to muffle his quiet groan. They didn’t hear him, they were too caught up in each other. His hips shifted against the sheets, somehow they got balled down around his groin, giving himself some much needed friction. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend it was happening to him, that he was the one getting all that attention. He didn’t know if he wanted to be in control like Morgan was, or have all that control taken away like Reid. If he had to think of it, that meant he wanted a little bit of both. 

“God, I missed your mouth.” Derek groaned softly. 

“It missed you.” Spencer replied in a kiss. 

It was like a movie he could see in his head. Morgan was on his back, Reid kissing down his large chest, his hands sliding down his body. Morgan would have his hands on Reid’s hair, helping him shimmy lower and lower. He didn’t know if they were naked yet, but he knew they would be very soon. 

“Don’t be too loud.”

At Spencer’s warning, Hotch held his breath for it and seconds later, a wet sucking sound found his ears and he Morgan let out a surprise yelp, one he knew he didn’t mean to make. Then constant groaning, those sucking sounds getting wetter by the moment and he knew what Reid was doing. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that.” Derek praised, his voice barely a whisper. “Fuck, you know just how I like it.”

Reid’s only reply was a low hum and Hotch bit his pillowcase. It went on for what seemed like forever. Sucking sounds, Morgan panting harshly, unaware of how loud he was being, or maybe he just didn’t care. Words of praise from Morgan to Reid, those low humming sounds followed. It went until Morgan gasped sharply and Reid took a deep breath. 

“On your stomach, I need a taste of you.”

Hotch slid one hand down, pushing at the bundle of blankets at his groin and a flash of heat worked its way up his body. 

There was movement on the bed, sheets rustling, springs squeaking, Reid softly grunting. He knew Morgan was kissing down his back because those wet sucking sounds were back and they went on forever. Then a little slap, which had to be Morgan’s hand on Reid’s ass, then Reid gave another sharp gasp and Morgan cursed under his breath. 

Derek cursed again. “Fuck, this ass, Spence.”

“Don’t tease, Derek. We don’t have much time.” 

“We have all the time in the world.”

Hotch slowly turned onto his stomach, thankful the bed didn’t move like theirs did. He stayed that way with his cock pushed into the mattress, but turned his head towards them. And what he deduced was real, Morgan was on his stomach, Reid’s legs spread wide, grabbing the sheets. He couldn’t see much of their faces but knew the moment Morgan dipped his head down and Reid arched his back. 

“Open me up, I wanna feel you.” Spencer begged, pushing back. 

Another pop sounded, this one louder and he saw Morgan spank the side of his ass before he gripped it. Obscene licking sounds followed, like sloppy kisses but not on the lips. Morgan was groaning deeply, Reid whimpering, begging for more. 

“Another one.”

“Easy, baby, don’t rush it.”

Morgan was preparing him, he could hear the wet slide of his fingers, he could see him kissing over his cheeks, his lower back, that one free hand moving up Reid’s slender sides, then back down, caressing him. Reid was almost motionless, aside from the slow rock of what had to be his hips, he was still. Gripping the bed, his head down against the pillow, only those soft moaning sounds. 

“Derek, I can’t take anymore. Please just take me.”

“You are insatiable, baby, and impatient.” Derek said fondly. “As am I, and I’m more than ready to take you.”

Watching them was beautiful, it was intense and arousing and he’d never seen anything so incredible before. He could see Morgan getting on top, not letting Reid turn over. He could hear the cap of whatever lubricant they were using, then the wet squelch of slick skin. Morgan wrapped his body around Reid’s and with one hard thrust, he was inside of him. 

“Derek!”

Hotch had to see. He turned on his other side, now facing them. His eyes adjusted just enough for him to see them moving together. Morgan’s powerful body dwarfing Reid’s. They kissed and gripped at each other, each meeting the others rather desperate thrusts. The bed moved, making substantial noise, yet they didn’t stop. Like they couldn’t and he wouldn’t ask them to. He wanted to see it, he needed to see it.

“You feel so incredible.”

“Harder, Derek.” Spencer whined. “It’s not going to take much more. It’s been way too long.”

“I know, trust me, I know. I already feel like I’m about to come.” Derek growled, moving faster. 

Hotch slipped his hand down, sliding into his pajama pants before he changed his mind. He groaned into his pillow, his eyes trained on the other bed, watching every move. He timed the strokes of his hand with the momentum of Morgan’s hips, giving the illusion that he was with Reid, taking what he needed. 

“Stop, I wanna ride you.” Spencer whispered, halting Derek’s next thrust. “That’s my favorite way to come.”

“Goddamn, mine too.” 

They moved like they were under a time restriction. Morgan laid flat on his back, legs spread and motioned Reid forward. Reid scrambled up his body, managing a few kisses to Morgan’s chest before he was straddling his hips. Hotch increased the pace of his hand when Reid reached back, bent Morgan’s cock back and bottomed out.

“God!!” Derek groaned, hands on Spencer’s hips. “Come on, baby. Ride me.”

Spencer started to move, urgently rocking his body. “It always feels so much better this way. Deeper.” He gasped, hands on broad shoulders. “I’m almost there.”

Hotch let out a groan and this time he couldn’t muffle it. He knew they heard him because Reid’s rhythm faltered a moment and he almost looked over before Morgan stopped him. 

“Derek.”

“I know. Just focus on me.”

His entire body was hot, sweating against the sheets. Without stopping, he watched Morgan lift Reid up by a firm grip on narrow hips and helped him ride him, working him up and down his length. Reid was losing it, nearing that edge. His moans were loud now, with no reason to hide it anymore and Hotch didn’t think he could get any more worked up than he already was...he was wrong. 

“Derek!!” 

“Fuck, oh, fuck.” Derek growled, his eyes rolling back. He pulled Spencer to his mouth by a fist full of his hair. “Come for me.”

Hotch watched Reid as his orgasm blasted over him like a wave. His entire body arched, his head tipped back, breaking their kiss. He stayed motionless, hovered above Morgan’s body until Morgan took over yet again, thrusting into him from below. A few well timed, rather harsh thrusts and Morgan was gripping Reid, nearly breaking him in half as he came too. 

Seconds later, Hotch joined them, coming into his hand, into his bottoms. He was louder than he imagined he would be, almost embarrassingly so but it couldn’t be helped. He sagged into the bed moments later as those waves rolled over him. He listened to the sounds of them breathing harshly, kissing, whispering to each other. 

The guilt was instant. He crossed a line, a major one, butting in on their time together but was it all his fault? They crossed a line too by doing it with him in the room. Hotch hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing them already looking at him. Or Morgan was anyway, a self satisfied smirk on his face, while Reid had his face turned into his neck, probably blushing in that adorable way he always did. 

They didn’t speak, not a word. Whatever lines had been crossed, they weren’t willing to address it yet. Morgan turned his attention back to Reid, kissing him with honest enthusiasm and turned them away from him, so all he saw was Morgan’s back. That gave him enough time to turn back over, kick off his pajama bottoms and cleaned himself up as discreetly as possible. He tossed them aside and the moment his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. His dreams overrun by those alluring noises. 

**

Hotch was up, dressed and back at the police station the next morning, way before Morgan and Reid were awake. He didn’t want it being awkward and he knew it would be. He didn’t have an excuse for his behavior, he knew Morgan and Reid didn’t either. He literally didn’t know what to say to them, or if he should apologize. By the time they arrived, he was face deep in paperwork, trying to do his job. Their eyes met and held for what could have been hours or days even, before Morgan smiled at him, Reid refused to meet his eyes. 

They came to some sort of understanding, but Hotch had no idea what that would entail. Maybe he’d know tonight, if Reid snuck back into their room, or if Reid stayed away. Either way, he’d have his answer.


End file.
